Owen Branns
Owen Branns is a Democratic Politician who resides in Industrial Midwestern states, most significantly Michigan. He has been a member since closed alpha, and is a prominent Democrat serving as Party Chair, Deputy Chair and Treasurer for the party throughout his time in the game. Current News Owen Branns is serving as the Governor of Michigan. He is on his 6th term. Beta (2.0) Branns served two terms in the house of Representatives, before running for Governor of Michigan. He won his first election unopposed, and has served ever since then. He beat Republican Condoleezza Rice by 8 points in his only contested election. Beta (Closed) Elected Office Owen was elected to the Senate for 8 terms, He was defeated in his bid for re-election while in the midst of his presidential campaign, which was ultimately successful, with Branns defeating GOP Nominee Sarah Palin in the Sixth Presidential Election. Closed Beta ended before his term expired. Notable Events during Closed Beta Branns served as Chair of the Democratic Party, before stepping down part of the way through his term. He was succeeded by Johnathon "Big John" Theodore Menzies. He took over server management from Patrick Higgins, and established the role of party Parliamentarian. Beta (Open) Elected Office Owen Branns was elected to the U.S. Senate and served two terms, handily beating GOP challengers both elections. Following the Second Democratic Coup, he quit the game and lost his reelection to Negro De Magyar (R-MI). Since then, he has ran and won for the House of Representatives, even becoming Speaker of the House. Since then, he was appointed to the U.S. Senate by Governor Dwayne Camacho (D-MI). Notable Events During Beta Eighth Chair of the Democratic Party Early into 2019, then Chair Bernie Sanders (D-CA) announced he was retiring as chair and an election was held for his replacement. Sen. Branns won the race by one vote and was elected chair shortly thereafter. He won a second term uncontested. He continued to serve in this capacity through the reset. Sixth Chair of the Democratic Party Following the reset, Owen announced that he would be running for party chair, and the following day, he won the race with nearly 70% of the vote. His two terms were largely defined by two major scandals, the Great Robber Baron Heist, and the Second Democratic Coup. It is widely agreed that he was a much better treasurer and deputy chair than the actual Chair. Open Alpha On October 5th, 2018, Owen Branns became the 14th politician to join the Battle for the Hill Open Alpha. On October 6th in an uncontested race he was elected to the US Senate from Michigan. He is serving his 4th Term. He since flipped to a Far Right social ideology, and announced he was running for his old Senate Seat. Electoral History After being appointed to his seat, Owen won his first full term uncontested, but was challenged by a Republican for his second term. He won by over a fifty point margin. His subsequent races have been uncontested. Closed Alpha Michigan In Closed Alpha, Owen Daniel Branns served as a politician from the state of Michigan. He was a US Senator and State Party Chair as well as Treasurer and Deputy Chair of the Democratic Party. He was appointed as Michigan's first senator by the state's first governor, DeMarcus Lenard (D-MI). He is serving his second term in the senate. He also serves as Congressional Whip of the Democratic Party. Prior to returning to his home state, Owen served as Senator and Representative from Wisconsin as well as Deputy Chair of the Wisconsin Democratic Party. It was during this time, (on September 25th, 2018) when he was elected to the Senate, while maintaining his house seat for one hour, before being formally locked in as senator. As a result, Mr. Branns is the only recorded member of Battle for the Hill to have simultaneously served in both the House and Senate. He is currently serving his first full term as senator. On October 1st he was elected as the first Democratic Congressional Leader. He resigned that position to move to Michigan. Electoral History, MI His only contested US Senate race in MI was on Saturday, November 3rd, where he faced Libertarian Nickolas Dustin. Nationalist Democrats On October 20th 2018, Sen. Branns established the Nationalist Democratic Caucus. The purpose of this caucus was to mix the game up until the party recaptured the House of Representatives. As a part of this caucus, he helped pass a series of right wing bills. He disbanded the caucus on November 4th in preparation for Open Alpha Wisconsin Legislative Accomplishments while from Wisconsin In the Senate, Sen. Branns Introduced bills which did the following: * Established an Open Borders policy * Banned the Death Penalty While serving in both chambers, he introduced and passed a bill reaffirming national sovereignty, which shows his vote as both senator, and representative. During his time in the House of Representatives, Owen introduced legislation which did the following: * Banned Guns * Reaffirmed Gay Marriage * Prohibited Government Surveillance * Prohibited Immigration Bans During his time in congress, Owen has gained a reputation of having a very left wing ideology. Electoral History, Wisconsin When Tiber caused all elections to start simultaneously, Owen Branns won against then incumbent Senator Kevin Smith (R-WI). His only contested race for House was against Libertarian Bill Weld (L-WI). __NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Representatives Category:Senators Category:State Deputy Chairs Category:Congressional Leader Category:State Chairs Category:Deputy Chairs Category:Democrats Category:Party Chairs Category:Speakers of the House Category:Presidential candidates Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Governors Category:Governors of Michigan